Merchants typically offer promotions to consumers from time to time in order to generate more business. The promotions offered may be in the form of discounts, deals, rewards or the like. Oftentimes, a promotion, or a number of promotions, may be presented to a consumer on more than one occasion. When the same, or similar, promotions are offered to a consumer, it may be difficult to determine how the consumer will react to each subsequent presentation of the same, or similar, promotion.